Sèche-moi tes larmes
by mitakashika
Summary: En marchant simplement, tes pleurs m'ont guidé mais ... J'ai horreur de te voir pleurer ... Fille/Panda SLG


**_Bonjour, bonsoir mes chers ... Oui ... Je fais un peu du Antoine là, je suis désolé mais malgré que c'est les vacances bah ... J'ai quelques trucs a faire pour mes cours donc bon ... J'espère tout de même que ce OS va vous plaire malgré son retard ^^'' Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chez les Sommet, le Panda se balade dans l'appartement en attendant que Mathieu les appellent pour le tournage, c'était dans quelques heures et notre panda était déjà impatient de pouvoir chanté à pleine voix pour **« l'instant panda »**. Mais en attendant ...

 __J'vais faire quoi moi ?_

Le prof n'avait pas besoin d'aide, le geek joué tranquillement à Mario 64 sur sa DS, le Hippie était partie dans le pays des licornes bleues, des vaches faisant leurs vaisselles et des fleurs chantantes, le Patron ne l'a pas appeler pour l'aider non plus... Même si il n'avait pas envie de l'aidé comme il le disait ... Mathieu était occupé de préparer le matos. La seule personne qu'il n'avait plus vu, c'était la fille... Bien qu'il s'adorait comme pas possible, elle se faisait de plus en plus discrète, sortait beaucoup moins de sa chambre ou au contraire, elle était toujours dehors et rentrait au même heure que le Patron quand il revenait de son bordel. Avant, elle l'appelait toujours pour l'une ou l'autre raison mais... Depuis qu'il était arrivé... La fille s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Au début, il était content pour elle mais au fur et a mesure du temps... Elle lui manquait terriblement... Le Panda venait de faire le tour de l'appartement et c'était arrêté devant la porte en bois avec une belle pancarte blanche et rose avec comme inscription « La Fille » . Il se mit a sourire et pour une fois, il n'y a pas de musique à fond, pas de conversation bruyante, non... Juste le bruit de sa douche et des larmes...

 __Tiens... C'est pas normal sa..._

Le panda poussa la porte, entre et vu les différents photos d'elle et son copain déchirer, des mouchoirs et son portable, avec la conversation ouverte mais il ne lu pas et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain,

 __La Fille ?_

 __Pan ... Panda ?_ Elle renifle avec une petite voix.

 __Je ... Je peux entrer ?_

 __Va ... Vas-y, de toute manière on a le même corps_

 __Y a une différence quand même..._

 __Je m'en fou ..._

Maître Panda hésite et entre finalement. Il voit la Fille dans sa douche, assis , les genoux replier contre elle, tête baissé.

 __Je... Je suis là..._

 __Merci..._

Elle se lève et le panda détourne directement le regard. Elle stoppe la douche, pris la première serviette, s'enroule dedans .

 __C'est bon Maître_

Le Panda, la regarde calmement. Elle a les yeux rongé par les larmes et rouge écarlate.

 __Dit moi, ce qu'il y a ma chère._

 __Il... Il m'a quitté pour une « vrai » fille, avec qui, il était depuis 2 mois..._

 __Ah merde... Ch'uis vraiment désolé..._

 __Mais... Le pire ... C'est qu'il me l'a dit en mode normal, par message..._

 __J'vois quoi ... Dit toi simplement que ce gars te mérite pas et souille pas ton beau visage pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Il veut un « vrai » fille ? Et bah qu'il se casse ! Mais y a pas intérêts a revenir chialer a tes pieds !_

La Fille le prends dans ses bras.

 __Merci beaucoup... Ça me touche énormément._

Il l'a regarde dans les yeux, la joie se lisait dans ses yeux.

 __De rien, je ne peux dire que la vérité devant un telle beauté._

 __T'es vraiment trop chou mon panda... Merci, ça me remonte le moral._

 __Et puis... Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui t'aimera comme tu es._

 __Tes paroles sont comme une douce mélodie à mon oreille ... Mais celui qui réalisera cette promesse, existe t-il réellement ?_

 __J'en suis sur... Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux et d'écoute ton cœur._

 __Mon cher panda ... Penses-tu qu'il soit proche de moi ?_

 __Plus proche que tu ne le crois..._

La fille écarquille les yeux avec un mini sourire .

 __Tu... Tu veux dire que...?_

 __Oui ... Tu as compris_

Maître panda lui sourit de plus belle.

 __Et moi qui faisait tout pour oublier... Fit elle a voix basse..._

 __Donc..._

 __Oui..._

La Fille fit tombé la capuche du Panda et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Lui, les mis dans son dos. Ils se regardent encore une fois avec le sourire avant de laissé parler leurs amours et leurs cœurs loin des problèmes. Après quelques minutes d'amour, ils se séparent, le sourire au lèvres, elle le serra contre elle.

 __Merci..._

 __De rien..._

Maître Panda lui caressa le dos, en posant la tête sur son épaule.

 __Dit... On a le droit de faire sa ? Fit elle a côté de son oreille._

 __On fait rien de mal..._

 __Mais qu'es qu'il va dire Mathieu ?_

 __Il dira rien... Et puis... Si tu préfères, on se cache..._

 __Non ... Si Mathieu ne dit rien... C'est bon ..._

Elle lui sourit doucement et se blottit un peu contre lui, pendant qu'il lui caresse les cheveux avant de la lâché et se relevé.

 __Je te laisse... Rejoins moi si tu veux ..._

 __Oui beau Panda ..._

Il l'embrasse a nouveau, remet sa capuche et sort de la salle de bain. Il regarde les photos déchirés, les prends puis il ferme leur conversation et quitte de la chambre. Sans lâché les morceaux, il retourne dans sa chambre, prend le briquet que le hippie a oublié et brûle un par un les morceaux en les fixant.

 __Voilà ... Ça n'existe plus au moins ..._

Puis sans se pressé, il va dans la cuisine se prendre un thé et sent des bras autour de son cou, au mains vernier et une tête a côté de lui. Un petit sourire se dessine avant de l'embrassé.

 __Profite qu'il y est personne dans la cuisine, les autres risques de nous faire chier après ma mignonne._

La fille sourit au surnom et pique son thé, y boit une gorgée et lui redonne.

 __Ouais... Mais bon ... On va pas changer cette bande de trolleurs..._

 __Ce serai dommage de changer la famille..._

Ils sourient un peu et il l'a prend dans ses bras en s'appuyant contre l'évier, yeux fermés. Ce doux sourire restent sur leur visage, elle les yeux fermés, lui la regardant tendrement en lui disant cette douce phrase, la fumée du thé caressant délicatement ses joues.

 __Je veux plus qu'il y est de larmes sur ton visage ma mignonne ..._

* * *

 ** _Et ceci est la fin :)_**  
 ** _J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré tout et n'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review positif ou négatif, je les aime toutes ^^_**  
 ** _Gros bisous ^.^_**


End file.
